Useless
by MaggiSakura
Summary: Madness was taking over. She was touched and loved. Then she loved him back. After that he left and Maka screamed her throat dry. Rated M for a reason! Oneshot


**Useless.**

Maka felt the madness crawl into the souls of people and steal their own selves. She could clearly feel it in her partner and as the little demon had said, Soul was becoming mad. Slowly but surely the little demon's taunts and voice were becoming more and more acceptable and clear. Slowly she saw how his trustworthy partner was being swallowed, but there was always a little bit of sanity left. Soul's outer shell didn't change. And by shell she meant the body containing the mad soul.

But what about Maka? She had the perfect soul to be within madness but it wasn't meant to be like that forever. Having anti-demon wavelength and all but still...

Tsubaki didn't really become mad. But Black Star was being pulled down from the spot where he shouted that he would surpass god. Everyone were slowly being consumed by Asura's ominous wavelength.

Madness

Madness

more madness.

A world made of madness.

It always came when it was night. Maka and Soul had once again completed a mission and returned home, safe and sound. Soul started making food as always and Maka walked into her room to rest a little. These days the missions were becoming more tiring, mainly because the kishin eggs had learned few new tricks and that was just a small addition. She fell down to her bed with only skirt, socks and the white shirt on. The hot vest was discarded on the ground.

´I'm tired...´ She thought and sighed.

Maka felt hands go behind her and touch her delicate body and slide the fingers along her figure, as if to see what kind of curves did she have. First Maka freaked out but then she found herself blushing a little from the contact and when it felt like someone was breathing against the back of her neck Maka yelped a little. She felt the strange feeling get into her head and Maka could feel the madness, that was somehow very physical but at the same time, it was as if thin air. Strange feeling came into her stomach as she quickly stood up and got out from the bed.

"Who is it?" She yelled and took one step back but then she felt her hand being grabbed from behind and Maka was slammed against a wall. A small groan of pain came out from her lips. Who ever it was, wasn't this being a little rough?

She was pushed against the wall so hard that it felt like she was being squeezed. Someone touched her legs and slowly the grip on her wrist lessened and Maka was able to wrestle herself free. However, she stumbled a bit and hit her head against the drawer near her and fell down onto the floor. The madness in the room smelled very bad but it was somehow very addicting.

The feeling was beginning to take a form. Black hand came from the shadows and took a hold of her throat. Maka gasped and eyes wide filled with surprise. The other continued the act until Soul shouted that food was ready. _Until Soul came into her room to find Maka on the floor, lying there in bewilderment._

That was the first night.

* * *

The second strange time was when she was in the bath tub.

The steam that rose up from the tub was very relaxing and Soul was watching TV in the living room. Maka moved in the bathtub and tried to ignore the hands she clearly felt that were groping her small chest. At least there was something to grab on...

"ah..." She moaned and her face was as red as red camellia flower. They groped, they pulled and played with her nipples and after that she was left to relax a little. Maka couldn't however relax. Her mind being a little fuzzy but when they started touching her again, she felt quite happy that this thing never spoke. It could never insult her for having small chest.

Now what was Maka Albarn thinking?

When madness was even more powerful than before, what was Maka thinking. She thought no, we can still save everyone. And she acted like that too. But she was also very accustomed to the molesting she received when being alone.

Madness

Madness

Madder world

Yes. The moon laughed and Soul was already sleeping but Maka was pinned against her room's door and tried to get away by kicking nothing but air. At some point she didn't have the energy to continue and the moment Maka stopped kicking, she felt how the black nothingness, the madness, the hands, everything started to have a piece of her.

"ah...ah..." she moaned and tried to be quiet when her neck was being licked and the earlobes bitten and they were licked too. She tried to ignore the fact that her shirt was opening up and now she had nothing she could do to stop this any longer. If it was going to do _it _she would just have to imagine that it was someone else.

"_m...maka...ka...a" _she heard someone say. Who was it?

"Where?" She mumbled but her lips and words were shut when another pair slammed against hers. Tasting her, taking adventurous turns, licking her lips, letting the drool fall and letting Maka feel helpless. She moaned and she gasped for air but she felt good. The kissing always lasted long and it made her know the feeling of suffocation. It left her breathing heavily and blushed.

She felt violated but didn't mind. It felt good.

Slowly, very slowly and always hazy picture of a man started to appear into her dreams. She couldn't figure out who it was but she felt how the hands went under her shirt and massaged her small chest. The fingers sliding from between her breasts to her navel and starting to make circles around it. When she actually thought she could see the whole picture of the person, she was blindfolded.

"Not yet..." said a low voice. Such a pale skin he had...

Maka's breasts were played with and her fingers licked. She always woke up wet in the morning.

* * *

"Damn all this..." Maka cursed when she tried to make breakfast. ´Why am I still a virgin after all this?´ she asked herself.

When the lessons were over at school, Soul was at home because he was sick and Maka started walking to the entrance of Shibusen with few books but she was stopped.

"Hello again." the man said with a grin. Maka still hadn't seen the face of her molester because the scarves covering the upper part of his head. But a long slim figure was enough to make her blush a little with only standing there. She frowned a little.

"Can't we do it at home?" Maka asked and sighed when the other cocked his head to the side and gave her a little kiss. Guess it wasn't happening...

* * *

The school was pretty empty already so no one was hearing how she made these embarrassing sounds of affection. They were behind some shady corner and one pale hand was already under her skirt. The lips were lavishing her cheeks with kisses and the other hand was on her waist, holding her.

Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and made the other lean closer. His skin was so soft. More softer than even many of the girls' skin.

"Say...Who are you?" Maka asked and sniffed the man a little when he had stopped. Surprisingly he also smelled something she had never smelled before. It was...different...

"I'm not telling."

"Do you have a face under those?" Maka pointed the scarves covering half of his head.

"I'm not showing it to you."

"What color is your hair?"

"Black and white."

"How about eyes?"

"Red. Bloody red." He answered and stood tall. Madness was stronger again. But Maka had already gotten used to it.

Maka didn't know the name, the face, the real personality of the man. But she let it be. He would probably go away after he got bored. Tired of her, as a playmate, as a partner, as something...but somehow, to Maka it didn't seem nice at all for the other just leave and forget everything. But men were like that. The picture of her father popped into her mind. What if she was just one of the many girls he was with? It was depressing. She frowned and tried to shove those kind of thoughts out of her head.

Madness

Madness

Touches.

Kisses.

Control.

Those were things that her world was made of. If there was a hint of love, she would destroy it. He didn't love her, and she didn't love him. Did she?

It was madness over the pale and slim man that would sooner or later win.

It was touches for moans and little affection. Lovers.

It was kisses so that she could drown in them and she gave them back to his lips.

It was control over her feelings and her sanity so that she would not be hurt when he left her, didn't do what she wanted him to do or to open the gate to her soul.

Even thought it was already tainted...

* * *

It was night again. Maka was sucking and licking the member of the man that was leaning against the wall. Maybe he didn't care because his face showed no signs of coming soon but that didn't matter. She licked the tip of the member and swallowed it all. If she remembered right, the women in papa's _books _did it like this. And Soul had some of _those _magazines as well, so Maka just tried to remember what she had read. She moved her head to and fro and licked every part of the thing she was almost as if eating.

"You done this before?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Maka showed him a thumb down as a sign, No. He just sighed and let her do what she wants with his lower part. Maka took the whole thing to her mouth again and was greeted by a little surprise. Her mouth was filled with the other's cum and took her mouth away. When moving her head away some of the cum had yet to come out so it spilled onto her face.

"Ack. Sorry."

"Don't mind. How come you look like nothing happened?" Maka asked and swallowed the cum in her mouth.

"Should I?"

"Maybe not." Maka looked to the up corner and smiled. After that she took the cum on her face away with her fingers and licked it off from them. He just watched. The night wasn't still over and they could a lot of things.

"hey." he asked and crossed his legs. Scarves hiding everything again.

"What?" Maka answered and was taking her black socks off. She threw them on the floor.

"You wanna do it?" he asked and cocked his head to the side. Maka didn't answer. He just eyed the other with surprise. One scarf hovered over to her and stopped right in front of Maka. She took it and kissed it and then let it go. The face of curiosity itself was plastered on her face.

"Why not?" She said and crawled over to him. The man raised his arms and lifted Maka up so that she was now sitting on his lap. She moved her skirt away a little but he saw how her hand was trembling a little.

"Are afraid?" He asked. Maka was once again caught off guard.

"a little...but I don't think you would stop with the answer _no._"

the other smiled. "True. If you would have said that then I would have done this in the illegal way."

"I'm fourteen. This is already illegal." She said and took off her pants. They would be nuisance.

"But you love me don't you?" He asked and before she noticed he was already in. she let out a cry of pain and tears were falling out from her eyes. She was scared of this.

* * *

After that the man came again and again, and the visits always went to more intense things. It really wouldn't be a surprise if she was pregnant already but no. She would probably kill anything that she had given life to.

It continued for at least a year. Shinigami was confused when the madness was focusing here in Death City. When Maka asked about the pale man would he be alright since he had a large madness wavelength. The other just smiled wickedly and told her, "Then I have to sneak in more carefully."

However it was soon made that Asura came more rarely and then, he would only come two or three times a month.

A worry started prickling her mind.

What if he would stop coming? What would she do then? Who would she _love_? She had fallen in love. She was on the losing side. She wasn't controlled any longer. And Maka absolutely hated the fact that the leash he kept her on was becoming thinner and thinner. The picture of the man was becoming more transparent...until he was gone.

"Bye then." Asura said and kissed her forehead. Maka was speechless. Speechless but still she screamed when he wasn't there any longer.

Madness

Madness

Madness

This mad world.

An all consuming word and fear. Fear and love that pulled her down. She had probably became a boring human among all the others. A boring human that was unfit to be with the Kishin Asura.

Maka screamed her throat dry.

Love

Love

Love

She was starting to lose it. her mind was almost breaking, she told anyone who asked anything that it was fine. Maka just had to surrender to black blood. To madness. If she did the maybe he would love her again. It was a slow process. Her mind being eaten, her soul almost broken but she always kept reminding herself that this was for greater good. Maka Albarn stood up even when nearly being swallowed.

It took days, it took weeks, it took months. But it was okay. Maka Albarn was a strong girl. She wanted those touches, she wanted those kisses. So she would become mad. An easy going smile was always plastered on her face, but sometimes it would go to a ear to ear grin which was just creepy.

* * *

_"Welcome to my world and hello again." _Asura said.

* * *

=_=...

Yeah. Writing about this pairing is really...FREAKING EASYYYYYYY! and yeah, I could have written the XXX scene too but laziness got the best of me.

No understanding = you can flame!

**Read and review! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
